


Planted in my Heart

by Stujet9rainshine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A mortician, Allen has a lot of plants, Candy, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Meet-Cute, Plants, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sixty is insane, allen is a sweetheart, as per usual, sixty is a medical examiner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: Sixty almost couldn’t believe his eyes, if he hadn’t already run a diagnostic to see if his optical units were malfunctioning he would think it was a hallucination. So, on his desk was a succulent with a card loudly ‘Hi Sixty! My name is Ivan!’~"I mean? This is spooky," Sanders chuckled, "since when did you get a secret admirer?""Dunno," Allen mused as he finally broke the tension and reached out to pick up the little bag. He looked up with wide eyes, "it's candy."





	Planted in my Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [connorssock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/gifts).

> This my gift for the amazing Socks! Who just happens to one of my favourite people in the world!

Allen was juggling a few case files he was sorting through at the moment. The walk to the morgue was a long one, all the way down to the bottom floor.   
  
He was helping homicide with a case at the moment since things in the SWAT division had been a tad slow since most of ‘the violent’ part of the revolution had passed. 

He was honestly thankful for the change of pace, getting a break from the straight few months of the field. He loved it, but fuck was clearing so many riots and protest exhausting. 

Apparently, he would be meeting the new medical examiner who was assigned to this case. He’d also heard through the grapevine that he was one of the new android hires. He just hoped that meant better results, and the cases got easier to solve.

He finally stood outside of the double doors to the chilly morgue. He took a deep breath and then pushed the door open and walked inside. He shivered a tiny bit as the cold swept over him. He cleared his throat to casually announce his presence. Then was a small crashing noise from somewhere further inside the morgue.

Allen followed the source of the sound and noticed a man quickly cleaning up a plate of tools he had just knocked over. He frowned at the display but honestly understood the little bunder. 

“Excuse me?” He asked in a normal voice.

The man jumped and looked up from his mess with wide puppy dog brown eyes. “Sorry! I just decided to casually throw my workspace on the floor.”

Allen was so caught off guard by the fact that it was a Connor android in front of him and the joke that he left out a laugh. “We all have those days.”

“Isn’t that the truth?” The android offered a smile. He scooped all the tools messily onto the tray and frowned. “Well, I’ll have to sanitize all of those.” He made the motion of dusting off his hands and then messily took off the rubber gloves. Tossing them haphazardly onto the tray. Then he offered a hand for a shake, “Hello, I’m Sixty. I’m guessing you’re here to see me.”

“That would be correct. I’m Captain Allen from SWAT,” Allen took the offered hand and have a few firm shakes before he dropped the hand.

He was a little floored to such personality from the android, but he didn’t mind. Honestly, it wasn’t for the circling LED and the fact he knew Connor he wouldn’t have known the difference. Though that was something he learned was true for most deviants and the primary reason he started taking their side during the revolutions. Not like there were many people on the ladder of command higher than him. 

“Ah! Yes!” Sixty declared cheerily, “You’re here for the reports on the Peterson case, Correct?”

“That would be the case,” He replied.

“Perfect!” Sixty skipped a step away, “I have them ready for you. I can just talk about them or if you have the stomach for it I can show you what I’m talking about on the body.”

“I’m SWAT, I’ve got the stomach for it,” Allen replied casually as he walked behind the hyper android.

“That’s even better!” Sixty declared as he ran over to a cubby and pulled out a few charts. He continued to skip as he made his way towards the body covered with a sheet, “Come on, Darrell here has a story to tell.”

Allen watched in minor interest and horror as Sixty pulled off the sheet, "Darrell Peterson dies of six ablations, as you can tell. They are here, here, here, here, here, and here. This means…" he delved into the nitty-gritty details about how the victim died. 

Allen was fascinated by the telling. No one had made looking at a dead body as interesting as Sixty did. Which was a bit disturbing, but it's not Allen cared. 

Then after the sheet was placed back over Darrell did Allen finally asked about Sixty. "So? How did you end up working down here."

"Ah,” Sixty blinked and his LED went yellow for a minute. “Connor, the original of my model recommend me for a position here. But I found I didn't like field work or working closely with others. So I ended up down here. Dead bodies are easier to get along with."

Allen shrugged, "Makes sense. Well, thanks for the help and the reports. And for what it's worth welcome to the DPD on behalf of the SWAT team."

Sixty beamed in a way that his whole face lit up, "Thank you! That means a lot to me!”

Allen caught himself thinking about how unbelievably cute that was, which the thought caught him off guard. He smiled as he remembered he needed to respond, “You’re more than welcome. Ever need anything don’t be afraid to ask. My office is up on the third floor, can’t miss it.”

Sixty keep his blinding smile on his face, “I’ll remember that Captain.”

“You can call me Fletcher unless we’re ever on the field together.”

“Okay, Fletcher,” Sixty mused as he tested out the name, “Hopefully I’ll see you again soon,” He looked around the morgue, “And maybe with some more lively company.”

Allen laughed at the terrible joke with a shake of his head, “Hopefully.” He waved as he reluctantly started towards the door. “Thanks again.” He hesitated and he wasn’t exactly sure why other than the fact that Sixty was cute and seemed sweet.

“You’re welcome, once again, “Sixty waved back, “See you!”

Then Allen was finally able to convince himself to leave the morgue. Who knew he would ever not be in a hurry to leave that room. 

~

Allen pondered his meeting with the eccentric, android mortician for a few days. Mainly about how he would love to get to know him better. Maybe he should ask him out for drinks or dinner? He shook his head, he didn’t even know if androids could do those things yet or at all.

He ran a hand down his face and his eyes fell upon one of his desk plants. An idea his him, everyone could use a plant in their life, he thoroughly believed that. He’d make sure to pick up a simple plant for beginners from the store on his way home today.

~

That is how Allen ended up sneaking down to the morgue with a small succulent and detailed care instructions. He hoped that Sixty wasn't in this time of the night. All of the standards of the office said he shouldn't be, with no big cases and it being beyond normal working hours for the lab personnel.

He pushed open the double doors to the morgue, he noticed that it was as a matter of fact empty. He let out a sigh of relief as he made his way over to where he remembered that Sixty’s office was. He found it with a new nameplate that said ‘Sixty’ on it.

He tried the door and found that it was unlocked, insecure but he was thankful for it. He slipped in and took in the space. Allen could tell that it was a new space, pretty impersonal, but he could also see the beginnings of personality sparking here and there. Yes, a plant would do perfectly.

Allen smiled to himself as he gently laid the plant down on the surface of the desk. He hoped this would go over well, but then again it couldn’t be traced back to him he hadn’t signed his name.

After the plant was delivered he left the morgue, smiling to himself.

~

Sixty almost couldn’t believe his eyes, if he hadn’t already run a diagnostic to see if his optical units were malfunctioning he would think it was a hallucination. So, on his desk was a succulent with a card loudly  **‘Hi Sixty! My name is Ivan!** ’ and on the inside was instructions on how to care for the little dessert plant. There was no sender listed, but Sixty’s curiosity got the better of him and he scanned the plant for fingerprints. 

_ Cpt. Fletcher U. Allen. Born 12-02-1994. Criminal Record: None. _

“Oh,” Sixty said aloud. So, the insanely handsome man that had stopped by for a case gave him a present. He felt a pleasant feeling bubbling up in his thirium pump, he even let out a giddy squeal.

There was a small thud from within the morgue. Then the sound of stomping, "the hell? You malfunctioning?" Claire one of the other medical examiners asked as she looked through the door.

Sixty smiled up at her and displayed the plant. "I've been given a gift!"

"Oh, that’s cute," she mused, "but don't scream it echos." She walked in and looked closer at the plant, "Do you know who it's from?"

Sixty hesitated, "Not yet. But I have a pretty good idea."

"Oh, keep me updated," Claire mused, "On a less happier note, we just got a new body. So, Mr Ivan will have to wait."

Sixty reluctantly put his new plant down and started towards the lab.

~

Sixty didn't know how to get a human as a gift, but a few internet searches said food of some sort was a good bet. 

So, that is how Sixty ended up sneaking to the third floor while the SWAT team was out in the field, clutching a handful of candies and chocolates in a little gift bag.

He found Captain Allen's office pretty easily but unfortunately, the door was locked. He did a scan and preconstruction to make sure he wasn't going to be caught as he hacked the lock and snuck inside. He smiled, he may send an anonymous tip for the DPD to increase android proof security.

He looked around and was floored by how nice the office was decorated. There was a large collection of plants that were tastefully put around the room. 

Sixty felt his Thirium pump stutter as he realized the little plant he was given was a very special gift. He looked at his little baggie and hoped it would be nice enough for the captain.

He took a deep and unnecessary breath as he sat the bag down. He did one last scan around the room before he snuck his way back to the morgue.

~

There were two sets of eyes staring at the little gift bag on Allen's desk. 

It was very pink and had a little awkwardly drawn heart on a card and nothing else.

"Do you think we need to call the bomb dog?" Sanders finally spoke up.

Allen elbowed him, "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"I mean? This is spooky," Sanders chuckled, "since when did you get a secret admirer?" 

"Dunno," Allen mused as he finally broke the tension and reached out to pick up the little bag. It didn't blow up and there was nothing but a collection of treats inside. He looked up with wide eyes, "it's candy."

"You're shitting me," Sander gaped as he looked in the bag. "Man, someone's got it bad for you."

Allen smiled softly to himself, "I hope so."

Sanders whistled.  _ "You've _ got it bad for someone."

Allen blushed, “Maybe.” He looked at the plants on the desk and knew in a few days a friend would join Ivan down in the morgue.

~

Sixty had decided that his little succulent, Ivan, was worth two gift baggies. His plant was easier to care for and listened to his constant ramblings and didn’t get annoyed or the like. Sixty had even read that talking to plants was good for them. He was just so amazed by how perfect a gift it really was.

So, that is how he ended up sneaking upstairs a little later than he was normally in the office, a little purple gift bag of different types of candies clutched delicately in his hands. 

He tapped his foot as he waited for the elevator to make its way down to the bottom floor. He was tapping his foot and whistling an odd ditty as the doors finally opened with a ding.

Allen was on the elevator and in his hand was another little plant with another card addressed to Sixty.

Sixty gasped his LED flashing a nervous yellow and took a step back attempting to hide the bag behind his back. He hadn’t expected to actually be caught in the act. His calculations and preconstructions, though sporadic, hadn’t warned his of this outcome.

Allen looked just as surprised as Sixty did as he took the step to exit the elevator. His eyes were wide and he peered around to see where Sixty was doing a poor job of hiding the gift bag.

Sixty spoke up first, “I’m sorry I broke into your office!”

“Yeah, that’s fine, I liked....” Allen blinked as what Sixty actually said sank in, “You actually broke into my office to give me a bag of candy?”

“I, uh…” Sixty chewed his lip. “The door wasn’t very android proof.”

Allen looked down at the plant int his hand for a few moments, then he started laughing a low and rumbly sound. A sound that caused Sixty’s thirium pump to stutter. He shook his head, and finally managed to say, “That’s amazing. I have to say I’m flattered.”

Sixty blinked and then he felt his own lips ticked upwards and a small giggled escaped him. “Oh, good. I was worried for a second there.”

Allen smile remained even as his giggles calmed down, “Nah, I mean it was only fair considering the only difference between us giving each other gifts was a locked door.”

Sixty displayed his hand as the chassis flowed away, “No electronic lock is a match for Sixty!” He declared with a silly snort-laugh.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Allen mused, “So? Another gift bag?”

“I just though two bags was a fair price for such a lovely succulent,” Sixty declared as he displayed the purple bag, “A second plant. A Devil’s Ivy. Who you have named Suzy.”

“No plant deserves to be lonely,” Allen informed.

Sixty felt himself blush, “No one deserves to be lonely.”

Allen smile turned softer, “Oh? And are you?”

Sixty blinked, “Kinda, Ivan is a great conversation partner but not much for the chatter himself.”

Allen swallowed, his Adam’s bobbing with the motion. Sixty had to actively try not to stare. The shorter man blushed a bit before he opened his mouth to speak, “Would you like to spend some time with someone who can talk back sometime?”

Sixty looked into Allen’s green eyes and when he found no mockery there, he nodded, “That - That would be lovely.”

Alle’s blinding smile returned, “When would you be free? I can bet that Ivan is pretty demanding of your time,” His tone was light and teasing.

“I’ll have to check,” Sixty made a show of humming contemplatively, “I’m free Friday night?”

“As am I, ya know, as long as shit doesn’t hit the fan.”

“As is the life of a law enforcement officer,” Sixty nodded. Then he offered the bag of candy more formally, “Trade?”

“Absolutely,” Allen said as he gently handed over Suzy and took the candy. “I can’t wait for Friday.”

Sixty looked at his new friend with a soft smile. Then to Allen with an impossibly softer one, “Me neither.”


End file.
